1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothbrushes, and more particularly, to refillable toothbrushes and base assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,803 B2 issued to Kuo on May 18, 2004 for an electrical dentifrice-dispensing toothbrush with replaceable bristle unit and refillable cartridge. However, it differs from the present invention because Kuo teaches an electrical dentifrice dispensing toothbrush using a replaceable bristle unit with a permanent drive head and handle. The replaceable bristle unit consists of a rotary bristle element and a stationary bristle element that has an opening for the flow of dentifrice material through the drive head. The bristle unit is snap-on latched to the sidewalls of the drive head. Opposing tabs, which also function as pressure sensors on the bristle unit, are pressed toward each other to release the bristle unit. A linkage is used to convert the rotation of the drive shaft to a planar oscillation that enables a compact drive head configuration. The dentifrice dispensing is accomplished by using a rotary solenoid for actuating an internal button that applies pumping pressure to the dentifrice material. As a benefit to arthritis suffers, no external squeezing action is involved.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,866 B1 issued to Klupt on Jun. 21, 1994 for a toothbrush system. However, it differs from the present invention because Klupt teaches a toothbrush system, which includes a handle member (14), which defines an internal handle chamber (22) for containment therein of a cleansing liquid container (28). The handle member (14) is coupled to a head housing (24), which has bristles (20) extending from it. The bristles (20) are displaceably oscillated about a central axis (16) and simultaneously are rotated about an axis, which extends in a perpendicular direction to the longitudinal direction (18) and is responsive to the oscillating displacement of the bristles (20). A mechanism is provided for delivering a liquid from the handle (14) through the head member (12) and external the toothbrush system adjacent the bristles (20). In this manner, there is provided pulsating liquid flow from the toothbrush system with a combined rotation and oscillation of the toothbrush bristles (20) in a plurality of planes.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,203 B2 issued to Hall et al., on Jun. 10, 2003 for a fluid dispensing and refilling system for a power toothbrush. However, it differs from the present invention because Hall et al. teach a fluid delivery/refilling system, which includes a unit-of-use fluid reservoir for dentifrice or medication within a head portion of a power toothbrush, which is removable from the remainder thereof. A pump element is located in the brush head and is configured so that the back and forth movement of the brush head in operation results in fluid moving from the reservoir to a dispensing valve located in the brush head. The dispensing valve has an end portion, which is normally closed, opening under pressure of fluid from the pump. The refilling assembly is separate from the toothbrush and is configured to fit over the top of the toothbrush. Upward pressure exerted on the toothbrush when the toothbrush is within the refilling assembly results in movement of a core element in the refilling assembly, which in turn results in a hollow needle in the refilling assembly extending into a refiller valve in the head portion of the toothbrush. This results in a fluid path between the refilling assembly and the reservoir in the toothbrush. A selected sequence of movement of the toothbrush relative to the refilling results in fluid being moved from the external reservoir through the needle into the on-board unit-of-use reservoir in the toothbrush.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,967 B1 issued to Sale et al. on Dec. 26, 2000 for a fluid delivery dental cleaning device. However, it differs from the present invention because Sale et al. teach a fluid delivery powered toothbrush, which utilizes a removable/disposable neck assembly that contains a fluid reservoir, a fluid delivery 1 system and a fluid path therein leading to a brush receptacle. No fluid is used in or passes through the toothbrush handle. Preferably a pump is located in the neck assembly and activated at the same time as the brush drive such that fluid is delivered during brushing. In one embodiment, the brush is replaced with a nozzle for providing fluid prior to or after brushing. The components for the neck assembly are disposable to minimize cross contamination while enhancing fluid delivery to the teeth during brushing.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,641 B1 issued to Viltro, et al. on Nov. 18, 2003 for an Apparatus, method and product for treating teeth. However, it differs from the present invention because Viltro, et al. teach a brushing system including a multiple cartridge dispensing system, which dispenses the treatment material either directly onto brush bristles, or through the brush to the bristles. A multiplicity of materials may be provided to the cartridges for use in brushing. In addition to use in dental care, the system finds utility in hair coloring, spot laundry cleaning, skin and nail care, and polishing, as well as numerous others.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,472 B1 issued to Durrett on Oct. 16, 1956 for Fountain Toothbrush. However, it differs from the present invention because Durrett teaches a toothbrush comprising a horizontally elongated head having bristles on a lower surface. The head includes a longitudinal circular bore terminating at its inner end in an enlarged annular recess. The bore includes a plurality of radially disposed discharge openings extending through the lower surface providing communication with the bore. A tubular nozzle received in the bore has an annular shoulder at one end rotatably received in the enlarged recess of the circular bore. The nozzle includes radial apertures that selectively register with the radial discharge openings in the head. The nozzle terminates in an annular enlarged collar at the end opposite the enlarged annular shoulder. The head has an end surface abutting the adjacent surface of the annular collar. A projection on the annular collar extends toward the end surface of the head and a detention on the end surface of the head engage upon rotation with the projection to latch the head and nozzle in a fixed position wherein the discharge openings in the head and the apertures registers therewith in the nozzle are out of communication.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,933 B1 issued to Vizsolyion Jun. 10, 1997 for a travel toothbrush with incremental toothpaste dispenser. However, it differs from the present invention because Vizsolyi teaches a travel toothbrush with incremental toothpaste dispenser comprising: a main housing with open inboard and outboard ends, the main housing having an inner surface with diametrically spaced detents, a toothbrush having a brush head and a reservoir affixed to the open inboard end of the main housing, 1 the brush head having a base including a plurality of bristles and a central channel extending therein, the channel being in communication with the reservoir, a plurality of bores being positioned in the base and in communication with the central channel; and a plunger formed in an elongated configuration with inboard and outboard ends, a rubber piston being rotatably coupled to the inboard end, the plunger having an outer surface including a plurality of diametrically opposing pairs of indents, the plunger being positioned within the main housing with indents being coupled to detents of the main housing to lock the plunger in a stable orientation, in operation the main housing being filled with toothpaste and a user pressing the plunger to force toothpaste onto the bristles.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.